meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Shopping Mall Part 8
Cuddles: *Inside!* Well, i'll just do it quick since it won't be much. HEY! Wait a minute, somebody is already inside? I can hear from that part, who's there uh? *Goes to there!* OH! Fliqp-ster! Is that you? Fliqpy: *He emerges, even from the top of the room!* YES! I am here, i am pooping just because i am scared! *Goes back down, to continue, there!* Cuddles: Fliqpy? YOUR scared? Hey, Fliqp-ster! Don't be scared, ok? All of us have at least been scared sometimes, ok? Even if you was the problem. And another reason can be because of wasting money on pizza, quite ALOT of pizzas, and besides pizza, spending money on uh, come on and other useless stuff that is just wasting time! Please, just help me, please, Fliqpy? Fliqpy: Uh? *Fliqpy emerges outside of the toilet!* O_O? You want help? From Fliqpy? Hm, i never expect somebody to say that, but, i THINK i am able to help ya, Cuddles! In the name of your "COME! ON!" Sayings, heh! *Back to the others!* Disco Bear: *Monster Pierce is heard roaring, and he whacked Disco Bear in the fountain!* WAAAAH! OOF! UGH! *He gets up, again!* It's almost UNABLE to take down this beast, even! YOU! I'm gonna make you feel pain, you ugly monster! *Disco Bear returns to Monster Pierce!* *In the fountain, on that short island, we can see Metal Cuddles' body BUT with Mr. Pickels on top of it!* Mr. Pickels: *Creepy laughing!* Disco Bear: It's gonna eat me! WOAH! HELP! ME! *Disco Bear runs away!* Hey, guys, how to even kill your friend, hm? Jerky: LEAVE US ALONE, MOTHER-TRUCKER! Taker: Oh no, we're so taken! Hunger: I'm hungry! Heh! *Laughs nervously!* Monster Pierce: ROAR! Narrator: And then the monster attacked them! *Monster Pierce is beating up the trio!* Disco Bear: NO! They're, eaten! IT'S AWFUL AS HECK! *Monster Pierce throws away Jerky's corpse to the left, and Hunger's corpse to the right, and Taker is out of the rope, but about to die!* Taker: Ah! GAH! *Cuddles and Fliqpy returns!* Both: We're, back, guys! Yeah! Petunia: Good, uh, Cuddles, how will we get up to that balloon, btw? Cuddles: Oh, right, i forgot almost! We actually forgot! Tsk! Fliqpy: YEAH! We need chickens or something for this, right? Right! Disco Bear: *Slowly walks backwards!* Oh, no! Guys, we are so totally toasted, guys! We must find out way outta here! Oh, no! *Monster Pierce roars!* If only we could get that rope, right over there! *Camera zooms in to that rope from before, tied the trio up!* Petunia: The rope eh? Disco Bear, the rope is the answer, amazing! So, Toothy! Get the rope meanwhile Disco Bear takes care of the monster! Disco Bear: Genius idea there, so come on, purple beaver! ARGH! *Battle cry he did, and then even starts to run around at the top of Monster Pierce, who attempts to use his tongue on him?* Are you trying to lick me or what? XD! Toothy: *Walks to the rope* Oh, this is easy as heck, just easy as calling me purple, oh, how purple am i, anyway? And? So? Anyway? *Picks up the rope* Come on now. *Walks back to his friends!* I hope this works? Now, guys, do you know why i am named "Toothy?" Just look at my huge teeth, duh, guys! BUT! Do ya wanna know what i can do? Look at me, guys! *Toothy FLIES upwards to the air balloon! With his TAIL! Toothy does some helicopter sounds meanwhile Disco Bear can be still seen running around Monster Pierce, who still attempts to lick Disco Bear!* Okay! *Toothy made it, to the very top!* The reason of how i flied up here is because Tails learned me, credit goes to Tails from "Sonic the Hedgehog" for learning me this thing, so thanks, flying fox! Disco Bear: What? You want to eat MY ROCKET? BOOM! *Disco Bear used a rocket launcher at Monster Pierce! He exploded and flied all the way up to the bridge, he roared as he got defeated for now! He looks more rock-like by now, and he isn't moving anymore, yay!* Petunia: *Walks to Disco Bear!* OH! Disco Bear, your a real hero! *Hugs him!* Your, awesome! *Petunia kisses Disco Bear!* Cuddles: Yeah, ikr? Disco Bear IS very heroic. But remember that i am the REAL hero of this story, however! HEH! Because my name IS in the title of those series even so, eh! Come, on, guys! TSK! Lumpy: Hm, Cuddles! You know what? Your always annoying right now! MAN! Oh, man! Toothy: (Up, there!:) Ok, ladies and gentlemen! Be prepared for the rope, here it comes! Hey! Catch it, you guys! *Throws the rope!* Come on now! GUYS! Disco Bear: Ok, let's not stay here, anymore! *Grabs it and walks upwards!* Let's escape now, guys! Cuddles: Hm, i don't really wanna leave this place, BUT, this place is dangerous, this place is pretty screwed up, rest in piece, this place. So ok then, i'll, go! Ok? Sigh! *AS Cuddles walks towards the rope, Metal Cuddles' hand is seen touching and grabbing his foot!* HEY! *Looks behind himself!* OK! Who's touching me? Uh! *Camera zooms closer to Cuddles' face!* YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Mr. Pickels: Oh, *Gets up then!* You just couldn't even let my lower body to stay low, could you eh? HM? Flaky: EEK! *Points at Mr. Pickels!* IT'S! THE! TERMINATOR! Hurry up u guys, we must leave! WAH! Disco Bear: Mr. Pickels? How did you find us here? EH? Mr. Pickels: >:/! Have you forgotten everything, losers? You guys have made me lost my lower part thanks to the last time i attempted to take you down, guys! So i had to lose my arms and take this metal body so i could be still able to survive anything! Sigh! And i think you all expect me to be a dork! ;(! Am i a dork? *Sobs!* Cuddles: Hey, Mr. Pickels! *Puts his hand on his "Shoulder!* We don't think so! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT YOU'RE A JERK! XD! Well, except for those people who are your fans, but they seriously haven't watched the show, anyway, they know NOTHING about you, hm! Mr. Pickels: >:/! Well, that's it then! This time i will take my revenge on you guys and murder you all once and for all! *Laughs in an evil way!* *He got shoot!* GAH! *DIES!* Disco Bear: *Holds a gun, yup, HE caused it!* Ok, seriously, we don't want a fight since that would only cause this entire episode to become super long, eh. *Walks to the rope, again!* We don't have time for pickels or robots! Lumpy: *Fliqpy is climbing above him!* Hey, can't only get to the top, mother-trucker? Fliqpy: NO! I have looked down! GAH! *Starts to spin around in fear!* Flaky: *Gets to the top!* Yeah, i am second in here, true, yes! *Jumps inside it!* OH! *Looks above herself!* THERE'S the balloon! *Nervous laughter, k, she laughs alot, idk why laughing!* Fliqpy: Uh-Oh! I think my rope is causing me to fall, oh-no! *Fliqpy falls down!* WAAAAAH! *Crash landed!* OW! MY BACK HURTS! GAH! *Fliqpy is broken, obviously!* Cuddles: *Looks under himself!* GASPS! :O! FLIQP-STER! Oh, no! Ah. *Cuddles jumps down, running to Fliqpy!* *Sad music begins to play!* You ok there, Fliqp-ster? Fliqpy: No, Cuddles! I feel very much awful pain right now! Cuddles, i will promise that i will always, ALWAYS, remember those days, when we have finally become... Friends! GAH! X_X! *Fliqpy dies!* Cuddles: NO! Fliqp-ster! Please don't die, Fliqp-ster! *Cries* ;(, WHY!?!? Why!? JUST when he started to become my friend! WHY!?! ;(. *Cries on Fliqpy's body, until:* *The sad music suddenly stops!* -_-. Ok, i feel better already! Let's continue guys! *Cuddles walks to the air balloon!* *End of Part 8!* (NOTE: IS This End sad or not, btw? *Shrugs?* Not sure btw!) Category:Blog posts